


Stages

by Approachingthedogpark



Series: Baby Bump [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, tags will be added accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Approachingthedogpark/pseuds/Approachingthedogpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation to 'Baby Bump' dealing with the many stages and milestones of Cecil's pregnancy, leading up to the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to continue with 'Baby Bump' by writing short ficlets and such about stages during Cecil's pregnancy, because I kept thinking up things that were cute to me and I absolutely love smoopy stuff like this. Ahhh OTL Just ignore my weirdness!
> 
> I'm still running with Steve as Cecil's step-brother because that was the first thing that they said. Plus I love the idea of Cecil having a sister. For this story, I've given her the name Anise because it is pretty and I like the idea of her having an 'A' name, his brother having a 'B' name and then Cecil, being the third, has the 'C' name. I'm kinda corny like that.

It was Sunday dinner at the Carlsberg-Palmer household and as usual Cecil and Carlos were invited. Cecil stood anxiously at the door, shifting from side to side, making the large castle-shaped jello mold in his hands jiggle furiously.

Carlos had read on a website, that twelve weeks into the pregnancy the risk of miscarriages declined dramatically. It seemed logical to tell them about the pregnancy after the danger had past, so they had waited.  It was fairly easy to dodge questions; Cecil wasn’t showing any form of a baby bump yet and had only gotten a bit more weight around his waist. He didn’t have to worry about people asking about his swelling abdomen, just wore slightly looser clothing and carried on with his day.  

Unfortunately with pregnancy came morning sickness, but it was easy to say that he had a stomach bug. He politely requested that none of the interns brought in boiled eggs or tuna sandwiches, since the smell brought an instant nauseating feeling swirling in his stomach.  He merely told them that he had eaten those foods before he’d gotten sick.

Cecil had decided that he would tell his family first, and then the whole town on the radio the next day. Carlos, noticing his boyfriend’s nervous energy, wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head.

“You are going to spoil the surprise if you act so excited, Anise will see right through you.” He teased “Didn’t you say you wanted to give a speech right before dessert?”

“Yes, and it’s going to be _perfect_.” He gushed before taking a few deep inhales and exhales to calm himself. When he was as still as he could get he gave Carlos a smile.  “I’m ready.”

Carlos knocked on the door and it took less than a second for Janice to answer it, excited to see her uncles and extra excited for her favorite flavor of jello molded in such an extravagant shape.

Dinner was going surprisingly well. Cecil had only snapped at Steve once before the meal and was now tolerating whatever conspiracy theory he was sharing while Janice helped Anise scoop the pasta into their plates.

“Hey brother-in-law, don’t you want some wine? Anise’s pesto is the _best_ with a glass of white wine.”  Steve offered. Cecil made a face and shook his head.

“No thank you. I’m, ah, cutting down.” Cecil said as quickly as possible and looked away. Carlos noticed Steve’s look of confusion, but when they made eye contact he only shrugged at the man, hoping he would let it go.

Soon enough the moment was forgotten as they all became engrossed in conversation.  Janice was enthusiastically telling them about how she earned her ‘realtor wrangling badge’ and when she mentioned tearing the hapless realtor out of the deer, Carlos may have had to stop eating for a bit. He was surprised at how pale Cecil seemed to be across from him. He was used to gore, maybe it was something in the food?

Anise had been busy ruffling her daughter’s hair and praising her for a job well done when Cecil stood. “Cecil, you okay?”

Cecil only nodded to his sister and turned on his heel. “J-just a little upset stomach, I’ll be right back!”

Steve once again turned to Carlos for an answer. The scientist nervously shifted in his seat and averted his gaze. He pretended to be engrossed in Janice’s story about her knife-throwing badge until Cecil came back, but he could feel Steve’s eyes on him for a while after.

It was finally right before dessert, and Carlos could tell that Cecil was jittery again. Anise came out with coffee and placed it next to the adults and Cecil pushed it away to his boyfriend, so as to not be tempted. He was a caffeine addict, and once in a while coffee was okay, but for the baby he tried to be strong and not overindulge.

Cecil shot Carlos a meaningful look and Carlos grinned back. It was time.

“I’d like to say something-

The moment was ruined by a loud gasp from Steve, who had been talking with Janice. He looked between the coffee and Cecil.

“Wow! You refused wine _and_ your coffee? Those are your favorite things! You were nauseous before too…you wouldn’t happen to be pregnant, would you Cecil?” Steve’s obnoxious laugh cut through the table.

Carlos shivered as dead silence cut through the air. Oh no. Cecil stood, face red with fury. Janice and Carlos looked to Anise, eyes wide.

“Now you listen to _me_ Steve Carlsberg-

“Cecil.” Anise hissed

“The _one time_ your stupid conspiracy theory is right-

“Cecil.”

“But you had NO RIGHT to ruin this special moment-

“ _CECIL_.” Anise finally shouted, managing to drown out her brother from a fraction of a second, which was more than enough to catch his attention.

She gave him a soothing smile. “It’s alright. I already knew.”

Cecil looked at Carlos, who only shook his head, his eyes widening at the near furious look on Cecil’s face. He would never tell her without his permission.

“H-how?”

“Cecil, you’re glowing.” She gushed, standing up and taking her brother’s hand “And you have always been terrible at keeping a secret. You’ve been giving extra big smiles at Janice, and I’ve caught you with your hand on your stomach,” she placed her hand on his stomach now, showing him how he seemed to cradle it even though there was nothing there but his flat tummy “and I know it’s not because I make really good pesto.”

Cecil’s shocked look shifted to a bashful grin. The jig was up; everyone knew after all, so no speech. He pulled Anise into a hug and sighed. “Anise…I’m going to be a _father_.”

“I know,” she said, hugging him back “and you’re going to be a wonderful one.”

The sweet sibling moment was broken when Steve gave a hearty “Woop! Congrats Cecil!” and patted him hard on the shoulder. Cecil gave an annoyed grunt and whirled around dramatically.

“Can you stop being an oaf for five minutes Steve!? There is a baby on board and you are manhandling me like some beast!”

“Aww, Cecil I didn’t mean to! I’m just so happy for you!”

“Yeah, well you can take your happiness and shove it up your-

Carlos took that moment to cover Janice’s ears, and let out a faint, relieved laugh. Today went surprisingly well, now they only had to worry about telling the town tomorrow before Steve accidentally told everyone.


End file.
